Jenny's Boys
by GhostAmongAngels
Summary: AU where instead of exorcising a demon from homicidal Jeffrey in 7x15 "Repo Man", Sam and Dean instead get the information from the demon inhabiting 26 year old Jenny Durst, and English Major from Washington who never wanted to be a demon's plaything. All characters and locales belong to Eric Kripke, no infringement intended.


**Chapter 1: Possession**

I can't tell you for sure when she came, where I was, what I was doing. One moment I was there and in control and then she was there too, stuffing me down inside of myself. I could see through my eyes, feel the necks she was snapping, the blood pooling around my feet. Sometimes she would let me out right after she had murdered someone because she liked to see my horror and liked to see me try and save them. I was pre-med for about a year before I switched back to an easy English major so I still had this deluded thought that I actually could save them. Just when I would realize that they were dead and there was no undoing it she would take over again and I would be whooshed off into another whirlwind of murder and chaos. The parts of her that I could understand and hear didn't give any reason for the killing other than the fact that she liked it. There was no pattern, no motive. It wasn't her job, just maybe a hobby. I never thought I would be rid of her.

Then she slipped up, and the Winchesters came. She knew about them, and she was terrified.

She is putting on a show for them, I can feel that. She's trying so hard to be tough but inside, next to me, she's shaking. They've got her, me, us, chained to a chair and there's a diagram above our head. I heard her think 'Devil's Trap' and that makes sense. They cut us and for some God awful reason it burns, they throw water on us, and that burns too. I hear her speak from my lips,

"This one's a real sweetheart, I think you'd like her Sammy." And she lets me out. I shake my head to try and clear it but that doesn't work. The world is foggy.

"Jenny? Jenny is that you?" the tall one called Sammy asks. He stoops to my level. I try to speak but I spit up blood so I nod.

"Jenny listen to me, there's a demon inside of you. We want to help you and get her out but she has some information that we really need." He has a sad face, a very sad face. "Jenny, the things we have to do to get that information are going to hurt you, but they will also hurt her. And once she gives us the information we can get her out of you. Ok?" I find my voice.

"Do…" I cough, "whatever… it takes… whatever…" and she takes control again.

"Look at that, your vessel just signed herself away for you. You're right, she is a sweetheart." And then I black out.

"Jenny you awake?" I'm in the back of a car and I feel like I've been run over, twice. Sam isn't the one driving.

"Jenny I'm taking you to a hospital, just stay calm and don't move too much, you're going to be alright."

"Did she tell you?" I ask, my voice sounds like I'm an eighty year old smoker.

"Yes, she did, she told us everything. You were very brave." I groan.

"I don't… know you… Sam?" My words aren't making much sense in my mouth and I'm hoping I'm making myself just barely clear enough.

"Sam's cleaning up the mess we made, I'm his brother Dean." I mull on that name for a bit.

"Okay." I try and think if she ever mentioned that name, Dean. But I can't remember it. I black out again.

When I come to Dean is opening the door and helping me out.

"Can you make it from here?" the hospital is right next to us. I nod.

"Hey, no mention of demons, you were mugged ok?" I nod again. He gets in his car and drives off.

"Thank you." I whisper once he's left. I drag myself into the hospital. No one believes it was a mugging and I end up having a rape kit done. When my sister shows up she's beside herself, asking who did this and why and what happened. I think the main flaw in my story is the fact that I still had my wallet on me with all my cash and cards. Stupid. But they can't really do anything since obviously the rape kit came back negative and I'm standing by the mugging story. They keep me overnight to make sure nothing changes. A broken arm, three busted ribs, broken clavicle, a myriad of cuts and bruises, black eye, possible concussion and three broken fingers. Kelly, my sister, alternates from being pissed that I'm not telling her what happened and overly loving because I look so pathetic. She keeps wanting to know why I never called, what happened to me for three months. For most of the time I was supposed to be away at school so she didn't notice but this past month I should have been home. I just smile and let her do her bipolar dance. Finally they let me go with the promise that I've got no concussion, no brain damage, and everything else will heal in a matter of time.

I have to take the semester of from school, quit both my diner job and my bartending job which means Kelly and I are surviving off whatever her latest art piece sells for, which of course isn't much. It's ok for a few days, I'm coping, dreamless sleep, getting used to the pain killers. But then after a week the nightmare's start. Dreams where I'm watching the demon wearing me like a prom dress while she murders her way through my town, ending with a flourish on my sister's screaming face. And so of course I wake up screaming too. Kelly start's getting frustrated with me and sends me to a therapist, but what can they do. The one she sends me to is overly fond of hypnotism and when I come out of the first session Kelly is standing over me with a worried expression and the Doctor is smiling a little too big.

**Paranoid Schizophrenic with Religious Overtones** is what my brand new clinical diagnosis reads. Kelly finds the most affordable mental ward and ships me off without a word. Well now I'm here, they already think I'm crazy so I might as well talk about it.

"Jenny this is your first day here so you don't have to contribute to group if you don't want to but I encourage that you do." I smile, stand, and gaze around at the group of people who actually belong here.

"Hi, my name Jenny Durst and I was possessed by a demon for three months."


End file.
